The present disclosure relates to a container that is able to contain waste fiber that is generated by cutting of a work cloth, and to a sewing machine that is provided with the container.
A sewing machine that is capable of performing needle punching is known. As an example of a sewing machine that is capable of performing needle punching, a sewing machine is known that is provided with a waste box that contains waste fiber that is generated in the needle punching process, the waste box being provided underneath a needle plate that is mounted on a bed of the sewing machine.